Curiosity
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: Brennan watches Booth, and wonders.


**A/N: Hey, so I was in the mood for some fluff to rest a little bit from the angst of Torn, and this is what I came up with. Please keep in mind that this is pointless fluff, like, REALLY pointless! Just a little exercise to keep my writing going. I know it has been done before many times, but I just felt like writing this.**

**Thank you to bertie for all the revising and the encouraging!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.**

* * *

Brennan twirled the pen in her hand, tapping it against her palm before finding the words she was looking for and scribbling them on the report. The day was fairly quiet so far and she would even go so far as to say it was boring. No cases, no new bodies, just a ton of paperwork for her and Booth to complete.

Lifting her head, she stole a glance at her partner as he worked through his half of the papers scattered across the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as his head dropped down sleepily and came back up with a jerk, showing just how tired he was.

"Booth, if you want to go home, it's fine. I can finish everything," she said, almost laughing as a yawn prevented him from answering instantly.

"No Bones. I'm staying and I'm helping you finish it. You're just as tired as I am," he asserted, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes to try and stay awake.

"Fine, but if you start falling asleep again, you're going home," she warned him playfully.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, flashing her a smile before turning his attention back to the papers, squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds before continuing with his work.

She watched him as he turned a page, occasionally murmuring aloud the information which he was writing down, his lips barely moving. Brennan forgot all about the report sitting open in front of her as she observed the smallest of his movements.

She would barely admit this to herself, but watching him like this had become a frequent event for her lately. Especially the wondering that came with it. Tonight was no exception and while she watched his lips move unconsciously as he wrote, she began to wonder what those lips would feel like against hers.

As her mind drifted, she pondered how she would even get to such a situation. How would it start? Spontaneously and surprising, after a tense fight maybe, or perhaps it would be planned and expected, like after a romantic candle-lit diner.

Brennan wondered how the kiss would come to life. Would it be gentle, a soft brush of their lips together, very chaste and innocent? Or maybe it would be heated, hard and wet with passion and desire pooling inside them as they fought to get closer and closer to each other, lust to lust?

She wondered if his tongue would slips past her lips, seeking her taste and dueling playfully with her own. Would he nip at her lip, bite down gently, suck on it? And her heart, would it be beating faster than ever, threatening to burst out of her chest?

What he would do with his hands? She imagined he would hold her arms, or maybe her back, pressing her body closer to his. If he felt daring, he would tangle his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss as his fingers scraped the nape of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

And how would she react? She pictured herself running her hands through his short hair, pulling him closer, letting her passion do all the talking for once. Maybe she would let her hand slip under his shirt, feeling his hard stomach against her fingertips and palm the way she always fantasized doing.

Admittedly, she wondered about this more than she knew she should. Her curiosity was almost out of control these days and she often caught herself daydreaming even as he spoke directly to her, her mind watching his lips but her ears not registering his words. Like at this exact moment.

She only realized he was actually speaking to her when he waved his arms, trying to get her back to reality. She blushed as he grinned at her, asking what she had been thinking about to leave her with that dazed smile on her lips. Still slightly stunned from the trip back to reality, she stared at him mutely, almost embarrassed by the fact that she hadn't heard a word of all he said to her.

"Come on, Bones. We're both outta here," he said as he dropped his file onto the coffee table, standing up quickly before strolling over to her desk.

"We still have a lot to do," she complained as he pulled her chair back, forcibly separating her from the work on her desk.

"Bones, when _you_ start daydreaming, I know it's time to go home," he said, taking her coat and standing behind her as he helped her into it with practiced ease.

As Brennan slid her arms inside the coat, Booth's fingers brushed lightly against her neck as he carefully lifted her hair out of her jacket. She shivered, eyes instinctively falling shut at the feelings spreading through her entire body. Goosebumps rose over her skin as his fingers brushed her ears, adjusting the collar of her coat.

Usually, she wasn't one to make rash decisions but, as always, her mind took microseconds to think before reaching this particular conclusion. Before Booth could say anything, she turned in his arms and pressed her lips firmly against his.

He was taken by surprise, and initially froze when he felt her smooth lips brush his own. But it didn't take long for him to respond, and as his eyes closed, so did the part of his brain that screamed 'mistake' over and over again.

The contact was gentle and soft at first. She almost purred against him, like a kitten seeking attention, and he slowly brought his hands to rest against her back, bringing her body closer to his in the same manner she'd imagined him doing just moments before.

When one of his hands entwined itself in her hair, she slowly ran the tip of her tongue along his lips, requesting entrance. But he beat her to it, and as she opened her mouth, his tongue came out to meet hers in a heated embrace. He tasted her, gentle at first, but slowly giving way to the rising passion.

She felt her body press against the edge of her desk as he pulled himself closer, trapping her. Not that she minded this kind of prison. The kiss was a mix of everything she imagined it would be; hard and soft, gentle and passionate, heated and wet, and better than anything she ever tasted.

His tongue caressed hers sensually, and she felt confident in her assumption that he was as far gone as she was. No kiss that she remembered had ever felt this good, and her body took over, desire pooling in her belly as her hands pulled at his shirt collar, bringing her still closer.

Neither of them wanted to stop, but oxygen became a necessity at a certain point and they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily. As Booth pulled back, Brennan kept her eyes closed for a moment, savoring the last sensations of his taste on her tongue as she fought to catch her breath and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"What was that?" he asked breathily, confusion and amusement evident in his voice as he watched her eyes slowly open. He was tempted to crush his lips against hers again when he took in the satisfied glint in her eyes and the way her lips were swollen and wet from the kiss.

"I was curious as to what it would be like if we kissed," she said in that matter-of-fact tone of hers. He grinned, enjoying the dazed expression on her face and knowing he was the one who put it there.

"And what conclusion have you reached?" he asked, his own curiosity peaking but knowing she would be nothing but honest with him.

"It was good," she said. To anyone else, that would have seemed almost like a dismissal, but to Booth, it meant something else. Like a glimmer of hope; a hope of change.

"Good?" he repeated, grinning wider as she blushed.

"Very good. I can honestly say my curiosity was satisfied," she replied firmly. Not really. After discovering how his lips felt against hers, she found herself somehow addicted to it, to him. She wouldn't feel satisfied until the next time she kissed him, and she doubted her curiosity would be satiated even after that. No, there was certainly much more to explore.

"Well, Bones, anytime you need me, I'm here. You know I'm all about scientific inquiry," Booth said with a smile as they walked out of her office. His arm rested casually round her shoulders as it had done before, yet somehow their bodies now appeared to fit together more perfectly than ever.

* * *

**I know, pointless, but what can I do! If this at least put a little smile on your face, leave me a review! Kisses, everyone!**


End file.
